


Nighttime Rendezvouz

by Twilights_Enchantress



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilights_Enchantress/pseuds/Twilights_Enchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first smut story.. So tell me how you like it! Harper is my favorite character and when I saw that there were barely any stories about her.. I just had to write one about my dream pairing:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Rendezvouz

He met her halfway and their lips touched, sending sparks shooting through him. His lips moved against her as the kiss grew with intensity, his hands winding through the soft strands of her light, caramel colored hair. Her tongue brushed against his bottom lip begging for entry. He opened his mouth brushing his tongue against hers, she tasted like vanilla and... her. He moaned into her mouth. It sent shivers running down her body, leaving her nerves on fire. They broke for air and he explored the pale soft skin of her neck, trailing a line down the curve of her neck. Tilting her head back she released a moan as he nipped at her skin leaving a red mark. Running her hands through his hair, she dragged his mouth back to hers. He felt his blood rushing southward, groaning when his hips bumped against hers.

The friction wasn't enough, his hands trailed down the curve of her back landing on her hips, pulling her against him, he walked them backwards towards the small bed at the back wall. The bed hit the back of her knees making her collapse onto the bed, crawling backwards she pulled Bellamy with her. He straddled her and with his arms on either side of her head pinning her in. Wrapping her legs around him pulling him as close as she could. Her hands ran up under his shirt, fingertips scratching lightly across his abdomen. She tugged on the shirt and he obliged, lifting his arms. She tugged the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He tugged her shirt over her head in much of the same manner, tossing it behind him afterwards. He took a moment just to look at her, his eyes devouring her; her swollen lips, tussled hair, and a blush covering her skin as her chest rose and fell. She did the same to him, eyes dark with arousal.

"Your so... beautiful." He murmured, placing a tender kiss on her lips. He slowly trailed his fingertips down her face, following the line with his lips. She sucked in a sharp breath when he reached the tender skin behind her ear. He stayed there for a few minutes before he headed downwards. Her muscles contracted when his lips brushed against the skin above her breasts. She brushed a hand through his hair and he took the hint. Nudging her upwards so he could unclasp her bra. The barrier was removed quickly and tossed away from them. He moaned at the sight of her breasts. He brushed gently across a rosy nipple, watching it harden under his touch and the cold air. She moaned his name, he decided it is, and will always be, the sexiest thing he's heard. He kissed a line down in between her breasts.

Harper's hips bucked into his sending heat down to his groin. Bellamy trailed his lips lower, brushing against the waistband of her pants. He dipped a finger inside, brushing the elastic of her panties.

"Mmmmm, Bellamy" he shuddered at the sound, meeting her eyes. She nodded giving her consent. Her hair was fanned out around her like a halo. He pulled her pants down her hips then down her long legs. _"H_ _er never ending legs,"_ he groaned as he ran a hand along her calves as he enjoyed the sight of her in nothing but her black pair of panties. He was wearing far too much clothing, so Harper grabbed at his belt, unbuckling it she pulled them downwards, adding them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Before he could kiss her again, she flipped their position. The sight of her on top, took his breath away and as she trailed kisses down his torso he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting it back anytime soon. She grabbed the waist band of his boxers, slowly pulling them down inch by inch. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back a moan. When she finally let her eyes trail downwards, he couldn't hold it in anymore. _God_ she always, makes him lose control. He could definitely play this game. He ran a hand up her arm. She watched him out of curiosity. His fingertips trailed back up towards her breasts, pinching her nipple and rolling it in between his fingers. Her eyes slid closed as she let out a deep moan. Using her moment of distraction he slid his other hand down, pulling off her panties in one experienced and fluid motion. Her eyes snapped open and he leaned forward, kissing her deeply.

He flipped them back over, they both needed more. Wrapping her legs around him again, she pulled him as close as they could get. He cupped her thighs in his hands, gently brushing the warm wetness of her entrance. Her back arched up off the bed as he slowly slid inside her. "Harper" he murmured. _God_ she felt amazing, like she always did, never changing. She pulled his lips down to meet hers and he let go of her thighs in favor of running his hands through her _Caramel_ locks, holding her close to him. He slowly began to move, thrusting in and out at a slow and even pace.

"More" she half moaned, half begged and he obliged, giving a hard thrust. Her hips bucked up to meet his, soon finding the rhythm of their pleasure. The heat in his groin tightening and enhancing with every thrust. She moaned his name in pure bliss, it was almost too much. He picked up the pace and her walls started to flutter as she chanted his name. He held on, urging her to look at him. She did and with that last thrust she was gone, screaming his name as her muscles tensed and waves of ecstasy pulsed through her. As her walls tightened around him, he couldn't hold back any longer, he came hard spilling himself in her.

They collapsed together, completely spent. Bellamy stayed on his elbows, keeping his weight off of her. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he placed a tender kiss on her swollen lips. It was a few minutes before either of them moved, simply enjoying the feel of their skin touching and the aftershocks.

He kissed her soundly one last time before rolling off to the side and pulling her to his side to cuddle.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show  The 100, the only thing here I own; is this story... Thanks for reading, please review!  
**

 


End file.
